


Crushed by Pupper

by Plagg



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: First time writing this, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, also everybody loves chica, and i think chica would love jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't every day that Mark got to see a grown man be crushed by a dog. It was hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed by Pupper

Jack had been at Mark’s for roughly 3 hours, and in those three, he only interacted with Mark for one.  The other two hours were instead spent with Mark’s dog.

And, Mark was totally not pouting in his room alone.  Totally not.

It wasn’t like he was jealous of the fact that Jack obviously liked Chica more than he liked Mark.  Totally not.

“Mark!” Jack’s voice suddenly came up, interrupting the recording session Mark had started. 

“Huh, that’s funny,” Mark said to his camera, “I think I just heard him…but that’s impossible since he’s _dead_.”

“Mark, heeeeelp!” Jack yelled.  Mark was certain there was also some struggling in his voice, and he had some ideas of what had happened.

So, like the great boyfriend Mark was, he brought a camera down with him.  Sure enough, there on the sofa laid Chica on top of Jack.  The only visible parts of the man were his legs, a tuff of faded green hair, and one hand still stuck in the fur around the dog’s neck.  Mark could barely hold in his laughter at the sight, hand shaking as he tried to record.  “J-Jack, where are you?  I thought you were with Chica!”

“Oh, fuck off!” Jack fussed, thrashing his legs.  The comfortable pup shifted position to better cover Jack’s entire face, and the only noise heard was Jack’s attempt to spit out the fur in his mouth.  “Why must she be so _fluffy_?!”

“So, why did you even call me down here?” Mark asked through his giggles.

“Get her oooooooff!” Jack whined, trying to sit up.  “She’s heavy and it’s really, _really_ _warm_ under here!”

“Why should I get her off of you?”

Jack whimpered, trying to sound pitiful enough for Mark to feel bad for him.  That was a difficult task under normal circumstances, let alone when he’d abandoned Mark for the very thing he wanted help with.  “Because you love me and you don’t want me to suffocate via pupper…”

“…OK, fine,” Mark finally said.  “But I better get something outta this!”  He set down the camera and lifted poor Chica off of Jack, setting her on the floor and petting her as Jack brushed off the fur clung to his shirt.  “There, what do I get for saving you?” Mark asked.

“What?” Jack asked dumbly after fixing his hair. 

“The princess always gives the knight something!” Mark reasoned.

“Hey, I am _not_ the princess!” Jack said.  “That’s your job!”  With an eye-roll, Mark asked again.  Finally, Jack resigned and leaned down to the floor to give Mark a kiss.  “Are you happy now?”

“I _guess_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did I do?


End file.
